Planet Earth
by spd243
Summary: What if the Sonic characters we all know and love were transported to Earth when they were only little? Would their bond with the humans stay close? Or will they quickly realize the potential they have and see the humans are merely using them?
1. Prologue: The New Discovery

**_Planet Earth_**

**_Prologue: The New Discovery_**

_ Professor Clarke Xavier was known to be the best and well-known scientists in the Guardian Units of Nation (GUN) military—he searches for unexplained answers and finds many artifacts people once believed were fairy tales or myths; some even claim that they test out chemicals or even mutate creatures to create a power source better than the weaponry the government has. Now this great professor is holding a conference deep with Station Square's largest meeting buildings in their city—scientists, soldiers, and other curious humans gathered to find out what this amazing discovery is about to unfold._

_"Earth—one of the nine planets in our solar system that is somehow able to sustain life…it's surrounded by four layers of air: Troposphere, Lithosphere, Mesosphere and the Atmosphere. The dirt, soil, rocks and other sustainable objects, that are part of this ground, form together to provide us the land we need to build towns, cities, stores, and many other livable and workable places. This planet not only contains organisms of many kinds (mammals, bacteria, fungi, sea creatures, plants, phytoplankton, insects, reptiles, birds and etc), but it also contains what we know ourselves as Humans. We are the most intelligent species there is, after all we created many things like technology, machinery, manufacture, grow food, and other amazing abilities."_

_"However, despite how great we may seem, I believe that out there beyond the universe there is some sort of planet sustaining life that we never seen before. I have readings and pictures that the plant life there is are nearly similar to ours, the air is breathable like it is here, and the creatures…they seem, or from the little evidence I have, to have some sort of intelligence like a normal human being does. Ladies and gentlemen, now I know you may think it sounds like some bull-crap story, but I assure you that it isn't." _

_"3 years ago, a blinding explosion of green light appeared a few feet away from this very facility—my men and I quickly went over to the sight, wondering what sort of meteorite has crashed down upon us, but it wasn't a meteorite nor a fallen comet, it was an extraterrestrial." _

_ The other scientists and workers, that came to witness this event, sat up in their chairs, curious and amazed by such news, the professor smirked as he showed the creature onto the projector screen, its body was covered in blue fur and small quills, its muzzle, hands and belly were peach and just by the size of this little creature, it looked no more than 2 years of age. _

_"This creature was unlike any animal we have ever seen—it looked so much like our average hedgehog would, but it seemed to have more of a humanistic characteristic. We took it to the lab for examination and tests, but the results we received were astounding. When it first woke, it crawled around like a human infant would do for a few weeks, but with such intelligence coming from within this creature's mind, it was able to stand and toddle in less than a day."_

_"We were so amazed by such strong results that we decided to work with it more, seeing what else it could know; one thing we found out is this creature is indeed male due to the genitals hidden in the pouch it has—also, it is capable of eating human food. It is still young and we are learning with each passing day of what this magnificent being from another world can do; it makes me wonder where it came from and as it grows, will it do things that not even a simple human being can do. These questions will be answered as time passes by."_

_"But what if this creature is dangerous?" one person asked. _

_"What if these thing is something we can't control or could possibly turn on us?" another person spoke. _

_"I assure you that won't happen, I know people are nervous ever since that incident 50 years ago on the Ark, but I assure you that "Project" is secured and won't cause any harm nor possible danger in the near future," Professor Xavier replied, "Also, this creature is still young, so we don't know much about what it can do—it'll be within the GUN's research facility until we can get every fact and safety concerns resolved. Anyways, that is all the time I have, thank you all for coming and I will hold another conference soon about the progress of this amazing discovery." _

_ Once the entire conference room was emptied out, the head commander of the GUN, also known as Abraham Tower, casually walked his way up to the Professor, eager to know certain answers to the questions he had in mind—Xavier had a feeling this conversation was going to be about the blue creature, so he tried to be as informative as possible._

_"Xavier, it has been a while, how is that blue creature doing?" Commander asked, "Any good results if I may ask?" _

_"Well, it is still too young to know what sort of secrets its withholding, but I assure you once it grows, we will gain more knowledge about this creature than we ever did before," Professor Xavier replied, "Sometimes I wonder if there are even more creatures like this one—maybe there could be a whole colony of them for all we know."_

_ "Well that is good results I like to hear," Commander spoke, "I will check in every now and again to see the creature's development—lets hope this being doesn't disappoint us, unlike a certain project we all know."_

_ "I assure you sir, this creature will be the greatest thing in the human records," Professor Xavier grinned, "Probably it could be even greater than Project Shadow…until then, we just have to wait and see." _

* * *

><p>(Well, this is my first time using fanfiction. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Please Review ^^)<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	2. Chapter 1: A Two-Tailed Tale

_Previously on Planet Earth: A new, yet strange species has appeared on Planet Earth...no one knows where it came from, the only clue of how it got here is a blinding green light. With this new specimen coming onto their land, GUN becomes curious enough to hope that this creature might be the key thing they need to aid their army...or so the Commander says. _

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter One: A Two-Tailed Tale**

National Square's Preservation Park was known to be one of the largest and most protected wildlife areas in the entire city of Station Square—filled with so much plant life known and unknown to humans, endangered, threated or just animals needing a home, to be cared for and watched by the best environmentalists any human has ever known: Stacey Windsler, Chase Check and Jessica Carroll. These three dedicated people were always checking the animals, making sure they weren't caught with any illness, injuries or any other problems the animals could have; they interact with them, try to understand what they felt and looks out for other animals outside the preservation that need some assistance.

Speaking of protection, within the preservation's nursery room, a baby two-tailed fox was nibbling on a small rubber toy the humans gave him to play with—the room was surrounded with soft blankets, pillows, bedding, food, water and even some other toys to play with just incase he was bored; also, some newspapers were laid down on the ground encase he needed to go. This young kitsune has yellow-orange fur with a nice white fluffy coat on the front of his chest and by the look of him; he seemed to be about 11 months old. He was the most adored and attracted creature they had out of all the animals in the reserve; not because of his cute personality, but because of his twin tails—no human has ever seen a fox like that before.

"What an adorable little creature," Jessica said, "I could just cuddle him for ages. Where did you find him again?"

"In the middle of a playground," Chase spoke, "One night, I was strolling pass the playground when a bright green light flashed before my eyes. I shielded them for a few seconds and when I opened them, the light was gone and all was left was this shivering little fox cub."

"Poor thing must've been so scared," Stacey said, "Luckily, he's safe here in this preserve. He would've been a goner if he was left out there with no way to defend himself."

"Still, I wonder where he really care from," Chase said, "I mean, he could've been in some forest or transported illegally by some poachers—I'll be surprised if he's just from a different location all together, I guess some things can never be answered."

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this," Jessica said, "I've never seen anything like it."

The three environmentalists watched through the only glass window in the room and stared at the kitsune with such amazement—the little fox cub twirled his tails together before making them spin like a propeller; a few times he would hover before he hit the floor. It took try after try until finally, was able to fly up in the air without any falling or difficulty at all—the cub yipped happily as he flew around in circles and all sorts of directions before softly landing on the cotton pillows. He giggled and wriggled his tails a bit before going back to the rubber toy and playing with it once again.

They stared at each other in shock, knowing that it was clearly impossible for any normal fox to fly 3 to 5 feet in the air, but with this two-tailed kitsune, it flew as if it was born to do such a thing. Chase now really began to wonder whether this cub was a birth mishap, a cub that wandered into some chemical waste or possibly a creature from another world—so many unanswered questions.

"Well, that was enough excitement for me, I'll go feed the little tiger and hopefully get him to take a nap," Jessica smiled, "See you in a bit."

Stacey drew her attention away from Jessica and noticed the stern look in Chase's eyes, "What is it?"

"I'm very curious to know what else this cub is capable of, we already seen him fly, what other secrets does he hold," Chase pondered, "We probably have to wait until he ages some more, but I'm willing to wait that long."

Stacey smiled and looked back at the kitsune, watching it feed from the bottle of milk, "I bet he'll he has many surprises in store for us. For some reason, I have a hunch that this special lil' guy is born such amazing talent…talent that will soon be revealed."

* * *

><p>I bet you guys can guess what that talent might be. (Well, this is my first time using fanfiction. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Please Review ^^)<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	3. Chapter 2: Tests and Comfort

_Previously on Planet Earth: An odd two-tailed fox cub appeared in Station Square's Preservation Area-the employees are both stunned and happy to have such a cute bundle in the group, but they also believe that this cub could have a great future ahead of himself. _

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Two: Tests and Comfort**

A blue hedgehog sniffed around curiously, trying to find whatever scent he was looking for—he was now 6 years of age and has proven many amazing results to the scientists of GUN. They were amazed of the human characteristics this creature was taking—instead of normal paws and stubby arms that of a normal hedgehog would have, he has hands, arms and even legs.

"Ever since we've presented this unique blue specimen into our research facility, we've been curious to know what sort of secrets and abilities he holds. He was only 2 years of age when we first found the creature, way too small for any tests, physical experiments or studies, but now that he's 6 years of age, he has shown us things that we've never expected," Professor Clarke spoke into his recorder, "His body didn't take the shape of normal hedgehogs here on Earth, he has more of a humanistic quality—hands and feet for paws, arms and legs which can possibly allow him to stand or walk, but we haven't seen any progression of that yet; he still seems to walk on his fours, despite the average intelligence he has."

The blue hedgehog continued to sniff around the maze, locating the scent that continuously wafted into his nostrils—at times, he would end up in dead ends and would even fall into traps that he believed were the easy way out, but his persistence and stubbornness made him determined to find his true goal.

"At times, I see him walk or even crawl faster than most human or animal speeds would allow and I believe his speed is accelerating as we speak; at what point will that speed max out is something I'm not even aware of yet," Professor Clarke said, before looking at the blue blur, "I've also learned that the hedgehog has taken a liking to human foods—there has been no affect to the creature, and his favorite seems to be a hotdog covered in chili. We did try cat food, hedgehog pellets and even insects, but he took an immediate rejection to it."

The blue hedgehog was now getting frustrated with this maze—he was sick and tired of running into dead ends, traps, walls and other obstacles; he was so upset that he curled into a ball and stayed that way. Professor Clarke sighed, thinking this was another mark of failure to complete maze, but then something remarkable happened. The blue blur went from being motionless into spinning in place at a certain speed—the creature continued to spin, making himself go faster and faster as sparks popped from beside him. Clarke leaned forward and his eyes widened with amazement as he watched the hedgehog quickly advance forward, drilling through every wall until he finally reached the exit and his prize: a plate full of chilidogs—the blue blur brushed the debris of small pebbles and dust from his fur and immediately began to eat his food in happiness.

"Just a few moments ago, the young hedgehog drilled through 10 concrete walls by simply staying curled up in a ball plus spinning from what seemed to be about around 300 mph or so," Professor Clarke spoke into his recorder, "The strength of his quills and the remarkable speed might be the cause of it, but more research needs to be done on how long this creature can perform this action—I believe that this ability shall be named the 'Spin-Dash'."

"Professor, since this is the first time the hedgehog has succeeded this test, shall we give him a harder challenge?" one of his employees asked.

"Not at this moment, for now, take him outside for some fresh air and possibly more food in case he still has an appetite," Clarke Xavier replied, "I must inform the commander about this discovery—he'll surely be glad to know how much process this hedgehog is doing so far."

While the employee went to fulfill Xavier's request, many miles away from the research facility, in a peaceful jungle a little red echidna was digging a large hole near some trees—he seemed to be burrowing a home for himself to rest in for the night. Red fur covered his entire body, quills or what seemed to look like dreadlocks hung down from the sides of his head, the front of his chest had a strange smiling crescent shape, and his hands or paws were covered with thick white gloves with two spikes—also, by the looks of him, he seemed to be at least 4 years of age.

This strong-willed echidna dug from what seemed like hours until it built a deep enough hole and cavern for it to store himself and some food in—he sat down after his long hard word and began to nibble on some grapes when he heard some chatter and footsteps heading for his direction. The echidna quickly grabbed his food and went underground, listening to the footsteps stop around his hole—he quickly peeked and noticed that these strange people were dressed in some sort of uniform and were holding weird devices that seemed both interesting and worrying to the little red echidna.

"We've been looking for hours and haven't found a single trace of whatever this creature is supposed to be," one of the soldiers said, "We might as well call that explorer guy crazy and head back to base."

"Maybe you're right," the other soldier replied, "We'll tell our team to abort the mission—what a waste of daylight this was."

The footsteps went from loud rumbling into a quiet chatter before it wasn't heard anymore—the little echidna carefully poked his head out and wagged his arched tail in relief to know the threat was gone. He slowly began to climb out when a loud yelp escaped from his lips; he felt cold hands grab his sides and lift him into the air. He whined and squirmed, knowing that he was vulnerable in this position—he was even attempting to bite whoever got a hold of him. However, when he turned to see his intruder, he blinked and saw that it was a female holding him so gently—her face didn't read as dangerous to him, more like calming and welcoming.

"It's okay little one, I got you," the female said, "I'm not going to hurt you—I want to take you away from any other humans from harming you."

"Bridget," a male called out as he walked towards them, "Why the heck do you think those soldiers wanted with this animal here?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, they didn't seem like they wanted a friendly chat with this lil' guy," Bridget said, gently placing the echidna in her arms, "Come on, let's take him to my house Michael. We'll raise him here for a while and out of sight from those soldiers."

"Okay, but we better hurry," Michael spoke, "I think they're coming back for one more checkup."

The little echidna looked at his burrow before nuzzling close to Bridget's chest—for the first time, he didn't feel so frightened, he actually felt safe and he knew that as long as he stayed with these guys, he would probably grow up to live a happier life, but one thing boggled his mind…why were those soldiers eager to find him and what did they want from him?

* * *

><p>Phew...at least Knuckles is safe...(Well, this is my first time using fanfiction. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Please Review ^^)<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	4. Chapter 3: A Rose's Despair

_Previously on Planet Earth: The blue hedgehog proves himself useful to the GUN as he performs admirably in his tests; though they are still unsure what more he can do. Also, a red echidna is now in the hands of a welcoming couple, eager to have him safe and sound in their cozy home. _

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Three: A Rose's Despair**

A small, yet comfortable wooden house rested upon a beautiful meadow, miles away from the noisy and polluted city of Station Square—this vast wonderland of nature was known to have the freshest growing plants and enchanted blooming flowers. Each spring the flowers would awaken from their winter slumber to release the delicious scents that escapes their spores. An elderly woman sat outside on her porch, gently swaying on her rocking chair, enjoying the wind's cool breeze and the tranquility in the air; sitting by her side was her beloved friend that also enjoyed this scenery, but she wasn't any ordinary animal.

Her fur was a shade of pink while her belly, muzzle, arms and inner ears had a peach color…her quills was flowing downward smoothly and had visible bangs on tip of her forehead—a beautiful crimson dressed covered her entire body and she even had a matching boots and a headband to go with her outfit. When the sun shone upon her face, her eyes sparkled a mesmerizing jade green and the golden bracelet on her left wrist glittered as well.

This 3-year-old hedgehog was first discovered by this elderly woman back when she was only just a baby, crying and whimpering upon her porch—the woman still doesn't know how such a precious animal ended up on her doorstep, but one thing she did remember seeing was a bright flash of green light; ever since, this duo has been the closest of friends. The woman would cook her meals while her animal companion would try and help out with other chores within her home—even though she walked on fours, the pink hedgehog found ways to make life easier to live for herself and her owner.

"The flowers are blooming beautifully this year," the woman smiled as she continued to knit, "Spring always is such a wonderful season—it awakens nature's beauty. Don't you think so Rose?"

The pink hedgehog squeaked as she nodded.

"We should celebrate such a glorious day with a Spring Time feast, how does that sound?" the elderly woman smiled as Rose squeaked happily, "Easy girl, I know you love the idea. How about we get started on cooking, eh?"

The pink hedgehog smiled and wags her little tail, only to stop and hear a rumbling sound echo into her ears—the elderly woman carefully put on her glasses and looked ahead to see a large vehicle heading towards her direction. She recognized those vehicles, they belonged to the G.U.N, and she had a bad feeling that this conversation wasn't going to be about a simple tea or dinner. As soon as the vehicles parked by her front door, Rose quickly scurried inside and hid under her owner's bed, listening to the stranger's voice echo into her ears.

"Well I'll be darned, it's been a while since you've ever talked to me Commander," the elderly woman spoke, "Last time we chatted was when you were a little boy—and look how much you've grown."

"I didn't come here to reminiscent about the past Agatha," Commander Abraham spoke, "I wanted to ask about the green lights. Some people claimed that they spotted one in this very area a few years ago—have you seen any lights?"

Agatha could sense Rose's shivering, she had a feeling they were here for her, so she had to lie, "Green lights you say? Only lights I've seen is the one the sun, moon and stars give out each day. Maybe your folks are a bit drunk from all the polluted waste in that city of yours."

Commander shook his head, "Polluted air isn't the cause of loss vision…they know what they saw and I believe what they're saying was true. So, how about telling the truth for once Agatha?"

"The truth?! You haven't told the truth in years Abraham!" Agatha retorted, "For years I had to hold back my tongue to prevent anyone knowing about the disgusting projects you started ever since your father placed his unsanitary footsteps aboard the Ark," she placed down her knitting tools, "Ever since you've kept that project sealed away in that room, you've been manipulating, abusing and experimenting on innocent creatures just to build a super weapon that obeys your every command."

"Hush your mouth woman!" Commander growled.

"No! I will no longer stay silent!" Agatha huffed, "I'm going to make sure the world knows about this cruel and inhumane crimes you are pulling! Soon, everyone will see the monster you really are!"

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the meadow while Rose's eyes widened in horror, watching her poor, dear owner fall down into a pool of her own blood—she felt desperate to run out towards her…she wanted to help the woman, but she knew if she did, those terrible men would grab her. She turned over to the wall and noticed a small opening—she took out her small claws and began to rip her way through the only escape she had.

"That is where you are Agatha," Commander smirked, placing his boot upon her bleeding chest, "With you out of the way, no one will ever find out my dirty little secret. I will continue my plan and make a weapon that will help us win wars! No one will dare mess with me!"

"Th-That's where…y-you're wrong…A-Abraham," Agatha coughed weakly, "Y-You think you are s-so smug and smart…b-but you're not…unh…s-someone will find out…a-and you will lose e-everything…and I will be floating b-by you…laughing at y-your failure…Y-You will…se…e…"

No sound of breathing nor a mutter came out of her mouth, her heart was still and so was her body—she was no more. The Commander huffed and put away his gun when he watched one of his men pick up a struggling and squeaking pink hedgehog in their grip—Rose tried biting, scratching and doing every other instinct she knew to break free, but nothing was working; she was trapped with no where to go…she felt scared, not knowing what they might do to her, wondering if they would possibly hurt her for their own selfish needs.

"Good work men, let's bring our prize back to the boys with the lab coats," Commander snorted, "I'm sure they'll love to figure out this specimen as much as the blue one."

"Yes sir!" one of the soldiers said as he saluted.

The men threw her into a small cage before locking it shut—Rose whined and whimpered as she huddled near a corner, shivering from the touch of the cold floor and the bad aura that emitted in the truck. The pink hedgehog sadly looked back at her lifeless owner slowly rotting away into the puddle of blood; such a peaceful life turned into sadness and destruction. Rose could not understand why these humans would do such terrible things towards each other…and why would they even want her to begin with? So many questions filled her mind, but there was one that stood out the most…who was this "blue one" they were talking about? Was it like her? Or was it something dangerous? All she could do is sit there and shiver as she awaited her fearful journey towards the G.U.N's secret facility.

* * *

><p>Poor Amy...(Well, this is my first time using fanfiction. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Please Review ^^)<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	5. Chapter 4: Mission Scare

_Previously on Planet Earth: A pink hedgehog once living a peaceful life with her human companion when suddenly the GUN comes up to their doorstep and shatters that tranquility with gunshots, blood and despair. _

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Four: Mission Scare**

"Around 12:30 this afternoon, Gold-trim Bank was suddenly assaulted by robbers in dark blue masks—these swine are armed with rifles, machine guns, grenades and many other weapons of war. Heck! Even sniper rifles are seen in certain windows of the bank," Commander Abraham spoke, "But that isn't the worst of it, while these robbers try to swipe all the money, gold and other loot inside, a bomb has been set up to detonate in 10 minutes—this bomb contains the power of an atomic bomb and a nuclear missile," the reported fixes his glasses, "If this mega bomb manages to explode…not only will the Station Square be evaporated but almost half the planet will be in deep radiation."

"So we just secretly snipe them out and disconnect the bomb," one of the soldiers said, "Seems simple enough."

"As soon as you snipe one of the men, the guy holding the remote will detonate the bomb and kill all the innocent civilians that still lurk inside," Commander Abraham said, "The last thing we need is a billion people suddenly dead on the floor!" He sighed and looked towards the blue blur and smirked, "Then it's time to take Blue on his first mission."

"B-But sir, h-he's still in test training," Professor Clarke said, "We still don't know what other secrets he holds. I don't think that this is a wise—"

"When I make a decision Clarke, there is no debate or discussion," Commander spoke sternly, "Get the blue hedgehog ready for the mission, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes sir," Professor Clarke sighed.

A few minutes later and just meters away from the bomb threat sight, the blue hedgehog sat by a table strapped in a bulletproof suit, his feet covered in red footwear and is listening to what the Commander had to say. The blue blur had such curiosity and excitement boiling in his blood for a 7-year-old—he felt ready to charge in and do whatever he had to do, but at the same time, felt a bit nervous on whether he might complete or fail this mission.

"All right men, let's get ready for the biggest threat of Station Square," Commander Abraham spoke, "Team A will surround the west side, making sure no robbers leave or try to sneak their way out…Team B will take the roof, I need those snipers down and and out after Blue disarms the bomb…and Team C and I will head to the south side, ready to ambush into the building and save the civilians. All right men! Let's move out!"

Professor Clarke carefully placed a small tracker into the blue hedgehog's fur before he spoke, "Okay Blue, this test isn't like the ones back at the facility—there isn't a do over or a try again speech, you need to pass otherwise millions of people can be lost," he gently petted the blue creature's head, "Now, your mission is to find the bomb and disarm it—I suggest taking the ventilation, it's your best bet from being spotted. Be careful and stay safe."

Clarke petted the hedgehog once more before gently placing it near a vent before he ran off into hiding—the blue blur gulped and nervoulys stepped into the metallic room…it was quiet, dark and had a strange omniscient aura in the air. He kept his breathing steady as he quietly tip toed towards his destination, listening to the robbers that chatted underneath him; he could hear the robbers talk their plans about the money they were going to use and how much of a future they were going to gain with it. As the blue hedgehog quietly took another step, the metal underneath him collapsed as he fell through the debris and hit the floor with a loud yelp—he groaned as he sat up and shook his head, but quickly froze in fear as he watched some robbers point their guns at him.

"What the heck is this thing?" one of the robbers spoke, "I never seen anything like it before."

"You think it's a government animal spy?" another robber spoke.

"Don't be stupid, it's just a dumb animal that wandered its way in here," the leader said, "Now stop wasting your time on it and focus on getting the money and getting out of here."

"Sorry boss." The robbers spoke.

The blue hedgehog sighed in relief as he watched the robbers go back to their business while he quietly made his way down the hall and to his destination—when he went inside, his eyes widened as he saw a huge bomb strapped tight onto a pole; he looked around, seeing if he could somehow gnaw it out, but the duct tape was sealed on too tight for him to wiggle the bomb loose. He sighed and stopped to see two wires underneath the timer—one could empty the liquid and disarm the bomb entirely, and the other could end up unleashing a force that could destroy the world…question was, which was the right wire to chew on?

Sweat dripped down his head, unsure what to do as he felt a sheer amount of panic and fear rise inside him—he felt as though he wasn't ready for this…he felt as through they should've used one of their professionals to deal with all this pressure. The blue blur took a quick glance at the timer…1 minute and 30 seconds remaining…it was time to make a decision…there was no going back; he swallowed his courage and instantly began to chew on the red wire. 50 seconds remaining…he could feel himself beginning to get light-headed from all of this pressure…he thought he wouldn't disarm the bomb in time.

20 seconds…he finally chewed through the exterior and now had to snip the last metal piece, and boy was it stubborn…10 seconds…the bomb gave off a red glow slowly emitting smoke as the ground beneath him began to shake…5 seconds…he could feel the heat of the weapon rising, he thought this was finally it…he thought he failed them mission…4…3…2…1…

With a loud snap, the blue blur finally cut through the wire and perked his ears to hear no loud explosion—he looked up and saw the timer gone and the bomb slowly going into its dormant state; he did…he actually did it! He panted in relief and went to sit down when one of the robbers grabbed him by the back of his fur—he yelped and squeaked as the leader aimed his gun's tip right at the hedgehog's forehead.

"You stupid idiot freak of nature!" the leader snarled, "Who are you working for?! Who told you to disarm the bomb?!"

"I did!"

Professor Clarke jumped out from hiding and managed to knock the gun away from the leader's hand before giving a swift kick in the back of his head—the leader collapsed onto the floor and released his grip on the blue hedgehog. The scared blue blur jumped into the professor's arms, clinging onto him and shaking, not wanting to ever go through that again.

"It's okay blue, I got you," Professor Clarke said softly, "You did a fantastic job—I'm very proud."

"Professor! That hedgehog of yours is brilliant!" Commander spoke, "With him on the team, no army shall dare mess with us! We can win every war…any evil that may come our way! I'm talking about huge fame and fortune!"

"No! He's been through enough trauma as it is!" Professor Clarke retorted, "He is only 7 years old Abraham! He is way too young for such a serious mission! He could've been killed!"

"But he's not is he?" Commander snorted, "He's alive and well—I suggest giving him much harder tests and set him up for missions in the near future, am I understood? Or do you want to go back home poor and jobless?"

Professor Clarke sighed, "…understood sir."

"I'm telling you Clarke, there is a huge future ahead for all of us," Commander grinned as he walked off, "Yes! I can see a huge success for us!"

"For us or yourself, Commander." Professor Clarke muttered as he carried the hedgehog back to base.

* * *

><p>I'm beginning to despise this Commander...(Well, this is my first time using fanfiction. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Please Review ^^)<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	6. Chapter 5: Do the Bunny Hop

_Previously on Planet Earth: A mission gone successfully turns into a nightmare and a terrifying experience for the poor, young blue hedgehog; Clarke seems to care while the Commander thinks about his own selfish needs. _

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Five: Do the Bunny Hop**

Flowers blooming into the warm afternoon air, releasing their wonderful aroma and letting their pores soak in as much oxygen as possible while other plants uses the sun's rays, enriching their leaves and roots as well as adding minerals into the soft soil…animals of different kinds wake from their slumber, eager to eat the delicious fruits, vegetables, and other edible items that may lurk around them; even some of them lay out on the grass, letting the sun warm up their fur, feathers, skin or scales. Station Square's Preservation Park's Greenhouse is one of the larges areas to hold all types of non-lethal plant-life.

It is also known to be like a relaxation spa/area for all the animals to reside in—this greenhouse helps animals get back in touch with their wild instincts they've lost when they were out vulnerable and helpless; it also helps rejuvenate their fighting spirit and hopefully increase the numbers of endangered and threatened species that still lurks out there. The employees of this area is great assistance for these animals—they use this place to help predator and prey become more harmonized and peaceful towards each other rather than to kill and fight; as well as restore the energy the animals still are trying to regain.

Speaking of relaxation, a 4-year-old two-tailed fox cub was nuzzling into the soft green blades of grass, enjoying the fresh scent and the cool breeze that blew through his fur. He loved smelling so many different aromas and discovering new things along the way, but what made him so astonishing was the fact that he was able to toddle on his two legs; something that seems impossible for any normal animal to accomplish.

"Look at the little guy, he's such a free spirit," Jessica smiled, "I told you this would be a good experience for him."

"Don't you think it's strange that he's able to walk on two legs like a toddler," Chase spoke, "Are you sure it is a normal animal?"

"Of course he is!" Jessica retorted, "Remember we don't know where he first ended up, he could've been through experimentation or ended up in some chemical waste, or he might be a lot smarter than we think."

"She has a point Chase, animals are full of mysteries that we don't understand—maybe we're just not meant to understand them, but experience and use it as a lesson for ourselves." Stacey said.

"Still…a walking and flying fox? I'm not buying it," Chases muttered, "I wonder where this thing really came from…"

"Oh Stacey? Weren't you tending to the new recruits in the greenhouse?" Jessica asked.

"Yes well, the little one is shy and her mother seems to be rather protective of her," Stacey answered, "I would leave some food for them, but even if I made one step near her child she just uses those big feet of hers to try and kick me into a wall. I let the other employees know to stay clear of her until her child grows some more."

While the trio continued to converse amongst themselves, the little kitsune looked towards the blueberry bushes, hearing a small whimper coming from within them; he purred curiously, poking his head through the hedge's leaves and notices a small rabbit lying peacefully in a pile of daises. The young rabbit's fur was cream colored with orange patches of fur seen around her eyes, tip of her ears and forehead…a cute red orange dress covered her body and a fluffy white tail poked out from underneath her dress; by the look of her size, she seem to be at least two years of age. The kitsune had never seen anyone like her before; she seemed just a unique and interesting as he was…he felt like him and her were one of the same.

The young cub yipped curiously as he stepped out of the bush, eager to take a closer look when the earth began to tremble under his feet; he whines and tucked his twin-tails between his legs, unsure of what was happening. Suddenly, a large rabbit appeared from out shadows of the bushes and nearly trampled the little cub—he looked at her large size, noticing that she looked similar to the smaller rabbit, except she had tuft of orange-brownish hair on the top the top of her hair, running down the back of her head and her body covered in a long, lavender/maroon dress…he suspected that this rabbit was the younger one's mother.

The larger rabbit leaned down and sniffed his fur—each breath she took made the kit feel like he was going to wet himself; he thought he was going to be eaten, but what took him by surprise was the fact that the larger rabbit carried him over to the flowers and placed him right next to her daughter. At first, the kitsune tilted his head in confusion, but then his fur quickly puffed up as he felt the smaller rabbit sniff his chest fur—she giggled and nuzzled into him before yawning and falling asleep; the fox cub couldn't help but smile as he returned the nuzzle and fell into a deep sleep.

"I don't believe it…" Stacey said in shock, "She would never let any animals near her…that's…I'm just at a loss for words."

"At least he has made some new friends," Jessica smiled, "Come on, let's let them sleep. We'll prepare food for them in an hour."

While the two girls left the room, Chase quietly picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers before he spoke, "Hello…I know it's been some years since we've seen each other, but I believe you might be interested in a specimen I have…Oh no, these aren't normal animals…I believe the professor discussed this in his meeting…Yes, they can be delivered the next afternoon…Okay, I'll see you then, Abraham Towers."

* * *

><p>Well, at least the animals are bonding well...and Chase...don't u do it! (Well, this is my first time using fanfiction. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Please Review ^^)<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	7. Chapter 6: Memories and Loneliness

_Previously on Planet Earth: A two-tailed fox cub wanders his way about in the Greenhouse only to end up meeting and bonding with two rabbits that had the same strange unique qualities as he does...though Chase is sure to bring these animals into GUN's unwelcoming care. _

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Six: Memories and Loneliness**

Living in a warm, cozy house filled with soft and comfortable fabrics, food that has a satisfying taste and drinks that never seem to run dry—to the 9-year-old red echidna, this is what it truly meant to live in a well-deserved home. He never would've imagined himself being adopted by such kind humans; he believed this was fate's way of repaying him for all those hardships he went through.

What also made the echidna's living style so much more enjoyable was the fact that the humans, within the town, loved his company. Every time Bridget and Michael would bring the echidna out for some fresh air, either to stretch his body and legs or even explore, the people would smile and would either pet or play with him—he didn't mind all the love and attention he was getting; in fact, he enjoyed it and wished for it to never end.

"Hey Michael, did you hear the news lately?" Bridget asked.

"About the missing jewel down at Station Square's Historical Museum?" Michael answered, "Yes, I've heard. I'm just worried whether that thief might try to steal some of the artifacts we have here in this house."

"We better lock up twice as much tonight," Bridget said, "We want to be safe than sorry, and I don't want anything happening to our little Red."

Red stared up at the ceiling wondering what sort of thief this person is—he giggled a bit, picturing a stupid thief with a ridiculous getup and leaves clues everywhere, but soon his train of thoughts disappeared when he heard a small swoosh noise outside. He took his attention towards the window and noticed a strange dark figure approaching him fast! He dove under the covers as the dark figure managed to crash right through the window screen and into the wall! Bridget and Michael quickly made their way into the room, wondering what the heck was going on.

Red peered from under the blankets, looking down the side of his bed to see a small white creature struggling to get out of the tangled mess it was in. This female creature's fur was covered in white, had violet wings, large ears, her inner ears and muzzle were a peach color—she wore a lavender shirt, had on a blue diaper and had lavender booties; she resembled much like a bat and just by the looks of her, see seemed to be the same age as the echidna: 9 years old.

Red climbed down his bed, and carefully helped the bat out of the tangled mess she was in—once she was free, she opened her wings, ready to take off only to wince and fall on her bum. She whined and looked at one of her wings seeing how bent and injured it was. There was no way for her to take off in the condition she was in. Soon, Bridget gently scooped the young bat in her arms and began to examine the wing, figuring out what needed to be done and how serious the injury was.

"Hmm…a minor fracture in the wing, but nothing too hard I can't handle, right?" Bridget smiled, "Don't worry little one, you'll be safe with us. No one will harm you here."

"Good job untangling her, bud" Michael smiled as he petted the echidna's head, "All right, lets fix her up and head off to bed. We have a big day at the park tomorrow."

"Okay, night Red." Bridge smiled as kissed the echidna's head.

Once the two humans left the room to attend to the bat's injured wing, Red saw something glowing beside him; he looked underneath his bed and saw a green shard emitting strange energy. The little echidna never seen anything like this before, but for some reason, it seemed very familiar to him...he felt as though this shard was calling out to him. He reached his paw over and gently grabbed it when a vision projected in his mind; he couldn't see who or what was standing close to him in this vision, but there was a soft voice that echoed in his mind.

_"You will be a great guardian someday, my sweet little Knuckles…"_

The echidna opened his eyes and stepped back against the wall, keeping his eyes fixated on the gem—a guardian? What is that supposed to mean? And Knuckles…was that the name he was given and who was talking to him to begin with? All these questions confused him greatly, but what he did know was that this gem helped him regain a memory he believed he didn't have…what if more of these gems help gain him more knowledge as to who he really is?

The echidna grabbed the gem, wrapped it in a small blanket and carefully stored it in a small box underneath the dresser—he smiled and climbed up onto his bed and curled under the covers. He knew that his new mission is to collect these fragments and unlock whatever secrets they held. He smiled, excited for the new adventure he might soon face and closed his eyes.

As the little echidna slept peacefully in his soft, cozy bed, a few miles from the home and within the Preservation Park's Greenhouse Area, a large female rabbit and her daughter was being carried by two uniformed men while the young kitsune was cradled in one of the employee's arms. Chase looked down at the kitsune's sleeping face, so innocent, carefree and cute…he began to feel a bit guilty for taking him and the other two animals out of the preserve like this.

"Hey, you are doing the right thing here," Commander Abraham spoke as he rested a hand on Chase's shoulder, "They need to be with us. They don't belong with the other animals—to be honest, they don't even belong in this world."

Chase sighed, "I-I know, but Stacey and Jessica—"

"They will understand the good that you've done, not the wrong," Commander Abraham said, "And if they can't see that, then they're just blinding themselves from the actual truth."

"I guess you have a good point." Chase said quietly.

"Besides, these creatures will make a good addition to the ones we already have in our facility," Commander Abraham smirked, "Anyways, you mentioned that the young fox can fly?"

"Yes, and he's learning faster than any normal human," Chase answered, "Last week, I set up some puzzles and the cub was able to figure out with ease. Its intelligence is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Hmm…I'll make sure Clarke and I discuss where we can put that intelligence to good use at," Commander Abraham said, "Anyways, about the two rabbits, anything interesting with them?"

"Well, the younger rabbit is still just a baby, so not much information on her yet," Chase spoke, "However, the adult rabbit sure has a bit of a kick in her. She's feisty and extremely protective of her child—she's a bit of a powerhouse when it comes to protecting her child or other small creatures. One time she kicked one of our workers right through a wall, such amazing leg strength."

"I could use that power on my team," Commander muttered, "All right, lets get them into the crates."

As the two men continued to discuss amongst each other, the young kitsune gave out a small yawn before opening his sky blue eyes, noticing he wasn't lying in soft green grass anymore. He shivered a little and gave out a small yelp and started to squirm; Chase tried to calm the fox as much as he could, but it was too late, the adult rabbit heard the cries and woke up with an angry glare in her eyes. The younger rabbit soon heard the small kitsune and began to cry; that was enough to cause the adult rabbit to snarl and kick the soldiers that held her wrists.

"Men! Sedate that rabbit and put them all in their cages now!" Commander Abraham ordered, "We cannot let this go out of hand! Keep them in control!"

The adult rabbit hopped over to her daughter and held her close in her arms as she watched some of the GUN Soldiers come up to her with needles behind their backs—once they were close enough, the soldiers leapt onto her and quickly stuck a sedative into her arm. The rabbit whined and tried to fight with what little strength she had, but soon she panted and laid down, feeling the drowsiness taking over. The soldiers sighed in relief and went to grab the daughter first, but that was their biggest mistake—before they could even lay a hand on her, the adult rabbit gathered whatever strength she had left and kicked the soldiers so hard that they fell right on top of Chase, causing him to tip over and drop the young fox.

The kitsune yipped in fear as he ran out of the preservation building and towards the cliff side—he could hear shouts coming out from behind him saying things like: "Don't let it get away!" "Get out the tranquilizers!" "We can't let it escape!"

The young fox continued to ignore the comments and ran forward as much as he could, when suddenly, the ground gave underneath him! He slipped and slid down a steep muddy slope—it seemed like it was hours before he finally landed on some soft dirt. The kitsune coughed and shook out his fur before looking at his surroundings. All he could see was dark trees and hear the sounds of hooting and chirping, he whined and yipped, hoping someone would hear him, but soon a loud thunderous boom crackled down from the dark clouded sky, causing the cub to jump and hide in a nearby oak tree stump.

The young fox shivered and held his twin tails close to him, listening to the winds howl and the thunder roar while flashes of lightning came down before him—tears dripped down his face as he tried to block out the sound as much as he could; the poor thing was frightened and wished that Jessica or even Stacey was here to keep him safe in their arms. Unfortunately, he felt that no one would ever find a small fox in such a large forest…he felt that he would be forgotten and lost forever…he felt that now that he would always be...

...alone.

* * *

><p>Poor Tails...darn that Commander! (Well, this is my first time using fanfiction. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Please Review ^^)<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	8. Chapter 7: Black and Blue

_Previously on Planet Earth: Knuckles...ahem...I mean Red is living life comfortably in his new human home when a bat flies into his corner. Not only that, but a green shard brings out a memory he's never seen before...will he find out more of these memories of who is he and where he came from? Also, poor Tails barely manages to escape the clutches of Gun, but is now out in the wilderness all alone...let's hope he'll be safe._

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Black and Blue**

_Men shouting…gun shots echoing throughout the hallways while terrified screams came after…the rumbling sound of the men marching their way towards the Evacuation Deck…trapped and surrounded in a thick cylinder of glass-and-steel…watching his beloved friend clutch her wounded chest as she heavily leaned over the control panel—he remembered the amount of sympathy and fear she had in those sky blue eyes; he knew she was doing this to save his life rather than her own. Her pale, fragile hands gripped the lever with whatever strength she could muster; she knew her illness was weakening her body…she knew that there wasn't enough time, but knew that this was the only way to save him._

_"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me…for a better future," Maria cried desperately—she could hear him call out her name, but she continued to ignore his pleas, "For all the people who live on that planet…give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams."_

_"Maria! Let me out! Please we can get out of this!" Shadow shouted, "We can escape from this nightmare, please just let me out!"_

_Maria could hear the sounds of the metal door beginning to break and creak behind her, but she continued to keep her focus on her dearest friend, "Shadow, there is reason you were brought into this world. You were created to protect the people who need you in the planet below…I know you can do this Shadow. I believe you can."_

_The metal door came down with a crash as the soldiers in uniform marched their way into the room with weapons aimed and ready._

_"Freeze!" one of the soldiers shouted, "Step away from the lever!"_

_"Maria, please! Do as they say!" Shadow begged._

_She glared at the men, before turning her attention back to the black and red hedgehog; she smiled and spoke her final word as she pulled the lever._

_"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog…"_

_The capsule unlocked itself before it sunk itself out of the Ark and down towards Earth below—the black hedgehog frantically tried to break out with whatever power came to mind, but it wouldn't dent nor break. He kneeled down, tears dripping down his muzzle as he heard a gunshot echo in his ears._

_"MARIA!"_

His crimson eyes snapped open as he stared up at the ski, wondering why that accursed memory keeps coming back to haunt him. He wished he could've done something to save her rather than be trapped, helpless and useless to do anything—he even wished that Maria would've escaped with her to Earth, living peacefully as she always dreamed and hoped for. Unfortunately, the past was already set for him, making him still alive while his dearest companion rested peacefully in heaven.

"Humans…they are nothing but a harm and disease to this planet," Shadow hissed quietly, clenching his fists, "How can I protect them? How can I help these humans, when they were the cause of your death?!" He stomped harshly at the ground, causing the small critters to hide in fright, "They aren't worth saving after what they've done to you and I promise I will make them pay for your suffering."

He ceased his growling as he stared at the rustling bushes beside him—he bared his fangs, snarling and read to vanquish whoever dared come towards his direction. He stayed silent before reaching forwards and yanking out whoever was trying to get him, but soon he noticed he was holding a blue hedgehog…a hedgehog that looked exactly like him. Shadow dropped the hedgehog, not caring much about his safety or concern; the blue blur coughed and groaned before shaking his head and seeing the black and red creature that stood before him.

Besides the color of their fur, the only difference between the hedgehogs was that Shadow had quills standing up-right, and the attire he was wearing seemed to confuse the hedgehog. Blue noticed the golden rings around Shadow's wrists as well as the strange show designs covering his feet. They didn't look like Blue's soap shoes, but sometime about it seemed very…mysterious.

Shadow tiled his head in curiosity as he spoke, "Who are you?"

The blue blur squeaked and growled in a response.

"Hmm…it's odd that you can't speak like I can," Shadow muttered, "You do look like you have the capabilities of human speech as well as walking like them, yet you still prefer your feral nature and instincts."

Blue didn't enjoy Shadow's attitude one bit—he felt that his comments and remarks were insulting and rude; and what did he mean by his "feral" nature? He folded his ears and squeaked loudly and fiercely, but all Shadow did was shake his head with a sigh; however, his attention was diverting to the sound of footsteps heading for his direction.

"Now it all makes sense…you work for the humans don't you?" Shadow snorted.

The blue blur growled at him and squeaked once more.

"Idiot…they are not to be trusted!" Shadow spoke, "They are liars and will only cause nothing but misery and pain! You are better off escaping them now while you have the chance. The long you stay, they more they'll treat and use you like a puppet."

Blue growled and tackled the hedgehog, noticing that he nearly slipped away from him and making sure his team will locate him—Shadow sighed in frustration as he flipped the blue blur off of him before standing up and dusting off his body. He hoped that would be enough to knock some sense into the hedgehog, but to his disliking, the blue blur got up and stood in Shadow's way.

"I don't believe this…you want to be an obedient pet to these filthy creatures?!" Shadow growled, "Have they brainwashed you?! Wake up and realize they are just using you for their own selfish needs!"

The blue blur growled and tried to tackle Shadow again, but missed; however he didn't give up, he continued to pounce one time after another, hoping he could pin him down. Shadow grunted and kept dodging as well as hearing the footsteps getting really close to him.

'Great…I don't have enough time to make an escape before those humans catch me again…if only I had an emerald, I can easily teleport out of here…' Shadow thought in frustration, 'I need a back up plan to keep my hide safe…hmm…the blue one acts feral, just maybe—hmm…it'll be an embarrassment to my pride, but it's the only chance I have to prevent me from being sealed in that capsule. I just pray that is works.'

The Gun soldiers leapt out from the bushes and surrounded the area, only to see the black hedgehog standing on his fours with a curiously look in his eyes—the soldiers nearly dropped their weapons from confusion. They knew that the project was supposed to be ruthless and unforgiving towards humans, but the way Shadow was portraying himself as an innocent feral, it make the soldiers think that he's just a harmless critter. Soon, the men stood up and saluted as their Commander walked by and approached the blue hedgehog with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Excellent work Blue," Commander Abraham grinned as he petted the blue hedgehog's head, "You are indeed a trustworthy and fast worker. It's the reason why I placed you in my army. I can always rely on you."

'Okay, let's see how much I can fool this buffoon…' Shadow thought.

"Umm…sir…you said this project is ruthless right?" one of the soldiers' asked.

"Of course," Commander Abraham spoke, "Now go and lock it up in—"

If the Commander's jaw was long enough, it would've reached the floor from the sight of Shadow nuzzling the ground like an innocent kitten would—the black hedgehog did his best to not laugh at the Commander's priceless expression…it was just too hilarious.

"Hmm…do you think that the capsule for so long could've cause some sort of damage to his brain?" Professor Clarke pondered, "It could be possible for him to revert back to his feral instincts even though he never was truly born as a pure animal—it might be even a permanent side affect."

"So you are saying that this…project is nothing but a helpless kitten?!" Commander Abraham barked, "How the heck am I supposed to do anything with him when he's all innocent and docile like this?!"

"Easy there Abraham," Professor Clarke said calmly, "We'll teach it just like we've done to Blue here. It's just a simple learning process, a few tests and the project will be listening to your every command in no time. I'll even allow Blue to teach him a few things during each process."

"You better hope it works professor," Commander Abraham growled, "As soon as this worthless project fails me, I'm taking every bit of energy he has out of his tiny body!"

The blue hedgehog glared at Shadow before noticing a strange glow emitting from behind the stone, he cautiously peered behind the rocks noticing that it was a green emerald that was causing such a magnificent glow. He leaned forward and placed a paw onto the emerald as a bright light engulfed him—he closed his eyes, shielding himself from the light as he heard voices echo into his ears.

_"You may think that you can save your people and this planet, but I assure you that it will all be in my possession and you and that pathetic little rodent of yours will be nothing but my mechanical slaves…"_

_"That is my son you are talking about and I assure you that when my life comes to an end, Sonic will take my place as a hero and stop whatever heinous plans you have planned for both the people and the planet itself!"_

_"Oh that is a challenge I'm willing to risk…"_

Once the bright light vanished, the blue blur stared at the emerald, panting and sweating, wondering what sort of horrific voice he just heard. He didn't understand why this figure wanted him to be some sort of…robot? What could he have done to anger this person so much? Who was this person that was calling him his son and why did he want him to be a hero? Also…this Sonic…was that his name? The blue blur shook his head and hid the emerald in his quills as he hopped into the GUN's Jeep and sat himself on the soft cushions.

He glanced back at Shadow, wondering if what he said was true…what if these humans weren't really his true family? What if he really was capable of doing more than what he was doing already? He looked down and wondered maybe if he was able to speak like these humans can, he could get some answers about his purpose. He nodded knowing now that the only way any of his questions can be answers if being able to be just as knowledgeable as the humans. Sonic knew it wasn't going to be easy, but hopefully Shadow might help him through this struggle and just maybe he'll be able to connect with his human family better than before.

* * *

><p>Phew...Shadow is finally into the picture! Anyways, sorry for the long wait of this story, Junior year in college is a toughie...so many projects and crap. But I'll try to update when I can. ^^<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	9. Chapter 8: A Stray From Home

_Previously on Planet Earth: The Blue Blur and Shadow finally meets face to face...Shadow pretends to be feral in order to buy himself time away from being sealed in the capsule. Meanwhile, Sonic touches a gem that shows him a memory of his supposed past...he's now determined to teach himself to talk in order to get more answers of who he really is._

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Eight: A Stray Away from Home **

Downtown Station Square was known to be one of the most undeveloped and dangerous part of the city—filled with so much crime and havoc that people living there find it a daily routine to see the cops during their breakfast, lunch and dinner hours…strange folks of many kind lurked in the shadows, eager to pick on a victim they can steal from and torment…even some homeless folks were seen in the alleyways, prancing and singing about how good life will soon be given to them. It wasn't a safe place to build your family around, but it doesn't mean it wasn't perfect enough to live in. There were some local stores open for services selling things like TVs, DVDs, games, groceries, medicine and more—they get the most amount of money down here because the citizens in this part of town need as much supplies as possible to survive.

This place was like a jungle built for only the strong to pick on the weak…built to prove who has the most courage and strength to top all humans—one step in this area and you knew you were in for one heck of a battle. There were no freebies, mercies or even a pat on the shoulder, it's either defend yourself or get taken out—because of such an attitude this place uncovers, most people would rather drive a few miles around the place than go straight into its trap. However, what did keep the peace amongst the folks was a certain detective by the name of Thomas Connors; he is the true meaning of justice and liberty.

A long beige coat covered his arms and hung down his waist, a beige hat covering his silk, brown hair; his skin coated in a healthy fleshy pink color, his eyes vibrant as the grass, brown shoes covering his feet while a nice vest-like attire covered the main part of his body, and his triumphant and courageous look of his smiles made criminals and schemers tremble in fear. Everyone in this town knew that he wasn't someone to mess with…he will put anyone in their place with a single stare—he meant business and wasn't allowing anyone to take him down. He is known for catching the highest criminals in three major cities; because of such a grand reputation, police were honored to see him walk into their department.

He stepped out of his vehicle and placed his shoes down onto the cracked gravel beneath him—everyone went all silent, afraid of what he might to do them and wondering whether he was here to place another criminal behind bars; and he was. A criminal by the name of Jack Stanton managed to escape from jail two days ago—police searched for any tracks, debris or clue that could lead to where this guy was, but there wasn't. This man was crafted and known to never being caught by his escapes—when Jack wanted to disappear; he makes sure it is known before anyone could lay their eyes upon him. After hours upon hours of searching, Connors finally has a lead on where this lowlife might be.

As he shoes clacked away against the cement, a small lime green crocodile crawled his way from out of the sewers coughing and gaging up the tasteless water from his mouth—lime green scales covered the majority of his body while a yellow-green plates scaled from his chest down to the tip of his tail…red-orange spikes were visible seem from his back, his eyes were orange as the sunset, black attire covered his feet, wrists and shoulders and his muzzle, so narrow and sharp that he could easily snap anyone in half with one clamp; by the look of his size, he seemed to be at least 11-years-old.

He groaned and shook his head before looking around the area he was in. There wasn't a vast land of green grass, rivers and lakes nor animals that ran freely—if you count pigeons that is. What happened to the wildlife he once lived in? What happened to the river he loved to swim in everyday? He had a feeling that he wasn't in the freedom and carefree continent of Australia anymore…so where was he? He climbed up onto the sidewalk, shivering from the uncomfortable feeling of gravel hitting against his fingers—he crawled his way downward into an alleyway; he looked around for any opening or exit, but nothing appealed his interest, just as he was about to leave, he growled out in pain as a shadowed figure trampled over his tail.

He snarled, snapping his jaw and turned around, seeing a robber beginning to pick himself up after that stumble; the crocodile gave out a menacing as he lunged forward and clamped his jaws shut onto the criminal's leg! The man screamed and hollered in pain, punching at the crocodile, hoping it would open its mouth, but all he provoked it to do was clamp down even harder. The criminal shrieked even louder, thinking that this was how he's going to die when two pair of hands began to yank on the crocodile's mouth.

The young reptilian looked over to see who dared to disturb his catch and noticed it was some strange guy in a beige coat—he snarled lowly, warning the person to step away from him, but was quickly gurgled in surprise as he felt his pressure point being poked. He released the man as the cops went over and handcuffed him while Connors continued to keep a firm grip on the reptile—the crocodile hissed and snarled as he squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip; he tried snapping at the man a few times, but he was just too short of his reach.

"Nice work detective, we'll make sure this guy is in a special locked cell for him to sleep on for the rest of his life," the police man smiled, "Hey, you got yourself one heck of a wild one there."

"Yeah…feisty little thing he is," Connors spoke, "He needs to be put in a zoo or something. He's way too dangerous to be out and loose in the city."

"Fine, I'll let Central Station Square's Zookeeper know about a new addition to their exhibition," The police offer nodded, "If it wasn't for that little guy, Jack would've never been caught."

Connors continued to hold the squirming crocodile with all his might, making sure he didn't end up the same way as Jack did, but one thing bugged his mind…the police officer was right. If it wasn't for this tempered lad, Jack would've been out of reach and out of sight—it's thanks to this reptilian that he was able to settle the peace in the police department once again as well as preventing any future lives from being lost.

He glanced at the crocodile once more as he spoke, "Hey Officer, cancel that appointment to the zoo. I think I'm going to keep this rambunctious little lad."

"Are you out of your mind?!" the police officer exclaimed, "A crocodile for a pet…do you even know how dangerous and unpredictable these beasts are? You know you are setting yourself up into a death trap if you do this."

"And it's one I'm willing to take," Connors grunted as he placed the crocodile in a small, yet comfortable cage, "These lad is a true crime fighter, and I could use some of that inspiration on my team. Besides, I think he'll enjoy the company that awaits him at my place."

"Thomas, I know you like exotic pets, but you are one crazy dude," the police offer smirked, "Well, incase this reptiles becomes the next Godzilla, give me a call and I'll handle him for you."

"Thanks for the help, but I assure you that he'll mean no harm," Connors smiled, "I can see us becoming very good friends."

The small crocodile gave one last snarl before facing his back at Connors—he refused to become some sort of pet to this lowlife…as soon as he was let out, he was heading straight out the door and back home where he belonged. However, he was curious about the " company" Connors had waiting for him. He wondered who or what they were and whether or not they mean well or could cause harm to him—I guess he would have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Phew...I apologize for taking so long, art projects and Junior year has been a bit rough on me, plus writer's block too a large toll on me as well. Now that I've got my inspiration back, I'll continue with more chapters soon.<p>

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


	10. Chapter 9: Friends in Paradise

_Previously on Planet Earth: A green crocodile wanders about in the downtown area of Station Square, but is quickly discovered and taken in by a detective, determined to believe that this little reptilian isn't as bad as people make him out to be; even though the crocodile himself doesn't trust the human one bit._

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Friends in Paradise**

The early morning sun's rays peeked through the white clouds and shone down onto Mystic Jungle's land, waking up the animals from their slumbering and causing the lake to glitter and shine. A small mist lightly covered the tip of the lake's waters, almost as if the water itself was trying to hide a secret beneath its depths. Aquatic animals of all kinds came out from hiding as they swam about stretching their bodies and limbs from the stiffness that had since they were asleep. Small dragonflies would dance about of the lake's surface while a cool breeze blew the trees and a certain cat's fur.

"Mreeow."

A small pudgy kitten leaned its body towards the edge of the lake, waiting for a perfect moment to strike. He glanced at the fish swimming about in their happy aquatic home, but all that matter to the feline was getting some food to satisfy it's grumbling tummy. This 10-year-old kitten wasn't your typical house pet- his fur was a purple hue while his belly, muzzle and inner ears were colored in white. Parts of his fur contained patched of dark purple in them, the tip of his tail was soft, but pointed, but what made him even more unique were his rather large ears—ears so large that he could hear the fish swimming in the depths of the lake.

He leaned in closer, eyeing on one fish that was going slow and then dipped his head down into the water and in his fangs was the caught fish. He purred happily and laid the fish down on the shore, grasping it with his claws as he ate his meal. As he chewed the tender parts of the fish, he sighed and looked at the collar in his reflection, remembering the nice male that had visited him two years ago. It was back when he was resting on the Jungle's ancient temple. He didn't think it was any special to him than just a relaxation spot, but to that male, it meant big for him.

_"Wow, and to think all this time, this temple was lying right here deep in the jungle," the explorer said as he began to examine the structure, "Wait till the guys back home hear about this! This will definitely change history."_

_"Mreeew?" the kitten tilted his head, looking at the male giggle with glee._

_"I can't believe how intact this temple is. It has to be thousands of years old," the explorer pondered, "I wonder if the Mayans or even the Aztecs could've build such a magnificent structure."_

_"Mrrooow!" the kitten hissed as his fur stood on his ends._

_"Hmm…well hello little kitten and how did you end up in such a vast jungle?" the explorer smiled, "Or maybe you are the guardian kitten of this temple?"_

_"Meww?" the kitten titled his head confused._

_"Ah, yes, you have to be, I mean a little kitten that spooked me, you are indeed a protector," the explorer said jokingly, "Or maybe I only disturbed your resting spot, am I right?"_

_The feline snorted at him before jumping off the structure and heading down the dirt path to another location to the forest. The explorer smiled and quietly followed the feline up to a small pond. There, the kitten would kneel down and happily mew as a tadpole poked its head from the surface and playfully squirt water at its face—the two of them seem like the best of friends._

_"Friendship is such a wonderful thing isn't it?" the explorer smiled before he backed away from a swipe, "Whoa! Easy! I promise I'm not here to harm you or your friend."_

_The kitten still hissed at him, but noticed his friend poked its head out of the water to get a better look at the explorer. The tadpole had a bit of trust in him, the same amount of trust in his friend._

_The explorer kneeled down and gently extended his hand, "The name is Robert Dunworthy. I'm in this beautiful jungle in hopes to find numerous artifacts, ruins and new species. Hmm…and your names are?"_

_The kitten eyed him suspiciously and gave a soft meow as him and the tadpole gave him looks of uncertainty._

_"Seems like you don't even know your names," Robert smiled as he gently petted the kitten's head, "You sure are a big fella aren't ya. Anyways, how about you two come with me to my campsite. I'm sure it'll be much better than sleeping on the dirt."_

The kitten finished his last meal as he left the bone on the grass and went in search for another meal. On the way, he saw his friend happily swim about in the lake—he noticed the arms and legs it has grown ever since that man came. He was happy it could hop, but it still needed practice on land a bit more. He smiled and sat near the water's edge, remembering the warmth of the fire that night, in a small wooden shack, it was just a few weeks after they've both bonded with the male. In fact, it was the first time they've bonded with a human in such a long time.

_"You are a pretty cool cat you know that? And you tadpole friend is an awesome as well," Robert smiled as he leaned back against the small cot, "Hey, I've got a present for you, but only if you are willing to accept it."_

_The kitten looked at his friend before looking back at the human and saw him pull out a yellow collar. He sniffed it curiously and nuzzled his hand, knowing that he would finally get a home and gladly accepted the gift. Robert smiled and snapped the collar around his neck before looking at the tadpole._

_"As for you, I have a lovely fishbowl for you to stay in on our trip back to my home," Robert grinned, "I know you two are the greatest friends and to be honest, friends shouldn't be separated. And I know that you guys consider me as a great friend as well right?"_

_"Mrroww!" the kitten mewed happily as the tadpole swam excitedly in circles._

The kitten mewed as he watched his tadpole friend grab small specimens to eat within the lake—it munched on them happily like someone would do with a bag of chips. The feline meowed again, warning it not to overeat; he sighed and stretched his body as he looked up to the sky, wondering where that human could've ended up and if he would ever see him again. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened that night, but it was all too hazy due to the fact that he was asleep all the time, but the tadpole looked at him, remembering that event clearly since it was awake that entire night.

_Robert quickly, carefully and quietly placed the tadpole, the kitten and his book underneath the cot before placing a plank of wood on top to hide them. The tadpole glanced through the crack of the wood, watching the human hurriedly stuff his research into his bag when sounds of footsteps trampled above them and grabbed the man. Grunting and screaming echoed from the human as the other strange group tries to force information upon him, but Robert wouldn't tell. He wouldn't allow those men to take his friend away from him._

_The tadpole glanced at his feline friend, astonished of how he could sleep through all this noise, but at the same time, he felt glad that he was asleep, otherwise he would've seen a sharp object piercing right through Robert's flesh as a drop of blood dripped through the floor boards and into the tadpole's fish bowl. Large footsteps stopped above them as the strange man surveyed the area, destroying everything within the shack before snorting and trudging off with the human in the group's hands._

The kitten yawned and stretched his body, realizing how late it was getting and how tired he was becoming—he mewed softly as the tadpole hopped onto his head and found a comfortable spot to lie down on. The kitten smiled and walked back to the broken shack, ready to go back to slumber and wake up to another relaxing day of sunshine and fishing.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the long delay and wait for these chapters for this story. College, family and other situations just got in the way (If you are all curious, just two months ago my precious cat, Itchy, passed on; which is another reason for such a long delay). My creative and imaginative juices were stuck for a long while, but now I think I finally know where I'm going.<p>

My updates won't be as fast, but I assure you that they are worthwhile when they come, so no worries I haven't abandoned this story. I'll continue it till the end. (By the way, the flashbacks are in italics).

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the human names I've made up).**


End file.
